beyond_the_earthfandomcom-20200213-history
Kevin Marcus
Commander Kevin Victor Marcus is the military commander of the IXS Enterprise and a military member working for N.A.S.A. He is also the husband of Emma Archer. 'Origins' Marcus was born on March 25, 1995 in Boston Massachusetts to the late General Carl Marcus and his wife Pam Marcus. He was their oldest son who was mostly raised with a military background, however mostly involving infantry. He was never neglected as a child and was very loved along with his younger brother named Ron. He and his brother were well educated and eventually got to learning on their own through the use of books and other knowledge. His father was called to Afghanistan during the conflicts and was sadly killed in action by a suicide bomber. Even after losing his father, Marcus honored his father's memory by joining the service. 'N.A.S.A' As of 2020, Kevin had become one of the greatest troops within the United States infantry and was called in by N.A.S.A. N.A.S.A offered Marcus a chance to be apart of the crew aboard the new IXS-Class Starship, the IXS Enterprise. Accepting the job, Marcus was made Military Commander of the ship and was prepared for interstellar travel. ''IXS Enterprise Upon boarding the ''Enterprise, Kevin met up with the others aboard the ship, even Emma Archer. Archer believed that she was the one that sticked out like a sore thumb, however Marcus explained to her that he was the one that sticked out like a sore thumb. Eventually he took a liking to Emma. The Centuryon Affair Arriving at a habitable planet in the Alpha Centauri star system, Marcus and several others (consisting of Leo Achilles, Emma Archer, Perry Hall, Alexa McCoy and several other troops) Arrived on the planet's surface in a XS-20 shuttle. Upon landing on the planet, Marcus and his troops were ordered to establish a 1000 meter perimeter around the shuttle which he carried out to the letter. After establishing the perimeter, he and the others were placed on guard duty for a while and into the night. During the night shift, Marcus previously promised Emma that he would teach her how to shoot. True to his word, Marcus showed her how to shoot their standard issued Claridge Hi-Tec XA-20 sidearm. After teaching her how to shoot, the two and the others headed back to camp to get some rest and work up to encounter the humanoid species known as Centuryons. After meeting them, Kevin and the others were invited to their underground city as guests. Once there, the group learned much about the Centuryons and their society. This of course led to the Centuryons being curious about the crew's species and culture. They also questioned on how they got there, which ended up leading to them explaining the Enterprise. The species wanted to get a better understanding of the Enterprise and it's technology, which led to them wanting to take the ship apart. Even after Capt. Achilles offered them the plans to the ship, the Centuryons wanted to take the ship and held the crew hostage until the ship was handed over. Reluctantly they handed over the Enterprise, however were not let go and were placed in a cell until they were required. After having enough of being a prisoner, Kevin and the others managed to sneak out into the ventilation shaft within the ceiling of the cell. Acquiring their equipment, the crew took their captors and placed them into the cell so that it looked like they didn't escape. Free at last, the crew found the Enterprise being torn apart from the inside out, which gave them a chance to claim back their ship in an intense battle. After re-taking their ship, the Enterprise blasted off and left orbit, however were then followed by several Centuryon Attack Cruisers that were inbound. After waiting a 12 minutes during an intense firefight, the Enterprise and it's crew managed to make a safe jump to warp and headed back to Earth. With the Enterprise undergoing internal repairs, Kevin and the others de-briefed N.A.S.A on their findings within the Alpha Centauri star system. Category:Characters Category:IXS Enterprise Personnel